My Life, Take Two
by MrPickles927
Summary: Three guards. Eleven robots. Six Lives. How will they ever survive again? And yes, I know I suck at summaries. Rated T because, well, it's Freddy's. Big WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Mr. Pickles here and welcome to my very first Fanfic! Now, please no screaming and raging! I know I'm not the best writer, but you don't need to restate that with caps lock. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!**

_Chapter One: The Last Night at Freddy's_

Jeremy Fitzgerald had no idea where he'd been for the past three hours. He had most likely been having an unusual hallucination again. They had been frequenting his mind more often the more he had stayed at Freddy's. He glanced at the cameras and wound the music box before pondering his life.

_Jeremy was ten when his stepfather, Fritz Smith, had killed his mother in a bout of drunken rage and proceeded to beat Jeremy before making him flee into the rain._ _Jeremy had found shelter in an orphanage, making friends with the much younger Mike Schmidt. Jeremy was, however, still bullied by children as much if not more than his dad used to. Finally Jeremy had enough. He ran away, hiding in alleys and begging for food, taking odd jobs around town just to stay alive. At last he found Fazbear's and knew he was at home. Jeremy never even signed up. He walked in the door and had a security outfit forced over him before he realized what this had meant. When the manager had found out he sent Jeremy back out to the streets until the night shift, smiling the whole time._

That had been five days ago. Jeremy had since been following the mysterious "Phone Guy's" advice to stay alive. He glanced at the vents to see a hideous rabbit face smiling at him with it's cold, undying eyes. Jeremy yanked the Freddy mask he had been given as a precaution over is face, sweating and blinking uncontrollably. Six days of hell hadn't helped his nerves at all. As soon as Toy Bonnie left the room he threw the mask off, flashed the flashlight at Foxy, who had been watching the whole skirmish, and went to the prize corner feed to wind the music box. Jeremy quickly swore to himself as he threw down the cameras. Only one thing was going through his mind-

The Marionette was not in its box.

Jeremy grabbed his security baton, the flashlight, and the Freddy mask, hoping to catch the Marionette and make it through the night. He checked the clock- four forty-five. Good. Jeremy waited for the tune to begin playing before he flashed the flashlight in the hallway, wanting to freeze the Marionette in its tracks before holding through the night. As he checked, he noticed that his plan wouldn't work, as the flashlight batteries were nearly gone thanks to Foxy and Mangle. _It's almost like they're sentient. . . _Jeremy quickly shoved that thought to the side as he donned the mask. He waited and waited, but to his avail, no puppets came into the room. Jeremy removed the mask carefully. "Jump scare? Jump scare~" To Jeremy's surprise, nothing happened. "Well. I guess that settles-" Jeremy was cut off by a screech as he watched the Marionette lunge for him before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey Everyone! Long time no see! And welcome back to My Life, Take two! So, did you like the cliffhanger? Now, I know what you thinking. "Pickles, get on with the story and stop ranting!" So I will. Let the stories begin!**

_Chapter Two: A Showdown with a Murderer_

Jeremy had an unhappy awakening with a glass of cold water to the face. As he gasped for air Jeremy saw his savior- a tall, straight American man with a dark brown goatee. He wore a purple shirt and matching purple sweatpants, not a security guard outfit like Jeremy expected.

"Hello? Oh, you're awake! Good to see you!" Jeremy instantly recognized the voice as the phone guy. "Anybody home? I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, right! Sorry. Jeremy Fitzgerald. Night watch."

"I had a feeling. I saw you knocked out in the office. By the way, I'm Vincent Fritz. But most people call me Purple Guy."

"I'd ask why, but I'm pretty sure I already know. So what do you do here?"

"Head of murder."

"Oh okay. Wait WHAT?" Purple Guy had proceeded to pull out a knife and clean it. Purple Guy then walked up to Jeremy and slashed him across the legs. He frowned at this and began to saw off Jeremy's legs with the knife smiling all the way. "You won't be needing these where you're going, now will you? Purple then jabbed the knife at the area above Jeremy's eyes, blinding him with blood. Jeremy guessed that he was about to stab him when he heard a heavy grinding noise and felt hard, cold hands pick him up. Jeremy struggled blindly against his captor only to hear a hard metal screech into his ear and to feel something crunch down on his head. In his dying words Jeremy muttered "You won't get away with this," but instead it sounded like a constipated cow. The last thing he heard was the purple bitch saying that he couldn't before he felt a metal suit with him being shoved into it.

…

Jeremy woke with a start. The first thing he noticed was he saw Purple Guy shaking hands with Foxy before fixing his jaw. The next thing he noticed was that he was dead. As Jeremy rose with a creak he stared at Purple Guy until he screamed in fear. Jeremy's eyes went black as he sunk his claws deep into flesh, smiling at the sight of gore. As he continued biting and slashing until all that was left was a faceless blob of red and purple, pieces of mangled flesh falling of without support. Jeremy smiled, telling him two words that would haunt Purple through hell and back.

"It's me."

**Plot twist! Now, before you rage, let me warn you that while Jeremy is a living, breathing (metaphorically of course) robot, there will be NO I mean NO furries. At least for a while. You'll see what I mean.**


End file.
